1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal status-based content receiving method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal status-based content receiving method and apparatus that receives a differential content based on a change in a status of a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an example of a location-based service providing technology using a short-range network, there is an invention using a WiFi Access Point (AP). In such a short-range network using a WiFi AP, a packet of a beacon broadcasted by the AP may include information associated with a store or other information.
Therefore, when a user of a terminal that provides a WiFi service performs scanning in a corresponding area, the user of the terminal may recognize which store (area) in which the user is located based on the information associated with the store provided by the AP, and may be provided with an appropriate service, through the method.
However, the terminal is required to continuously perform scanning to seamlessly recognize information associated with a predetermined store or area, while the AP continuously broadcasts the information associated with the predetermined store or area.
Due to a feature of a network that provides a connection based on a Peer-to-Peer (P2P) scheme, the scanning operation consumes a greater amount of current than a broadcasting operation and thus, there may be few cases in which a user actually performs the scenario.
When the terminal enters a predetermined store or area, it is useful that the entry is recognized and the user is provided with an appropriate service. However, a status of the terminal may vary in the corresponding area. Therefore, the user may be provided with only the same service irrespective of the change in the status of the terminal when the terminal enters the predetermined store or area.
Therefore, there is need for a terminal status-based content receiving method and apparatus that receives a differential content based on a change in a status of a terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.